


Green is the colour

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Established Relationship, Jealous Dean, M/M, Possessive Dean, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Sam/OMC - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Prompt : Deans jealous and shows Sam he's his





	Green is the colour

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely twizted_dezirez who beta this work

Twenty-four minutes. It had been twenty four minutes that Sam had been talking to this dude, Stephen or Steven maybe, not that Dean cares anyway. All he cares about is that his little brother, his goddamn boyfriend, had been flirting with this guy for twenty-four fucking minutes. 

Dean could see that the guy was good-looking, hot even, with his short dark hair, his blues eyes and his big, warm smile. But that wasn’t a reason for Sam to act like that, even less in front of him. 

He was leaning on the bar like some hooker, laughing at the guy’s joke, even if they were far from funny, passing his hand in his glorious hair, and most of all, completely ignoring Dean, who was watching everything from behind Sam’s back. 

“No, you don’t!” Sam said, his voice way going way to high. 

“Yeah, I do! The whole collection of Star Trek movies.” Stephen answered. He licked his lips, his eyes going from Sam’s eyes to his mouth, before leaning into him, their faces so close that it was practically impossible for Dean to hear anything. What he could see, however, was how the guy had moved his hand from his own knee to Sam's thigh. 

“Maybe we could go to my place. So, I can show you my collection… And other things, maybe.” 

Sam was about to answer, but Dean was faster. He got up, took Sam by his jacket, and drug him away from the man so fast that neither of them could react. 

“Sorry buddy, that’s not happening.” He said, his blood boiling inside of him. Who did this dude think he was? He saw them walking in together, he must know that Sam is Dean’s, no one else but Dean’s. 

“I don’t think that this is your call.” The guy didn’t even look at him, his eyes locked on Sam. “If this beauty wants to go home with me, then he goes home with me. Nothing simpler.” 

Dean loses his grip on his brother, anger taking over, and throws his hands around the guy’s throat. 

“Listen to me. You don’t take him with you. You don’t even talk to him, and more than everything, you don’t fucking call him beauty or any other shit words that this stupid brain of yours can come with. Got it?” 

The guy’s hands were on his, trying to push him away, but Dean was too strong, and the anger was too intense. Stephen nods frantically, his throat too tight for him to speak. 

“Good!” Dean replies before finally letting him go. 

He didn’t waste any more time, taking his brother brutally by the arm, and dragging him outside the bar. He was aware that everyone was looking at them, probably wondering why Sam wasn’t fighting back, who the hell Dean thought he was. He didn’t care, though, not even a little, not when he could still feel the guy looking at their backs, could still see how his hand was caressing Sam’s thigh. 

“The fuck Dean?” Sam yelled as soon as they were on the parking lot 

“The fuck?” Dean replies, throwing Sam against the wall, his body covering his brother’s. “I should be the one asking that. I’m the one who got to see you acting all slutty on this dude.” 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Sam rolled his eyes. He tried to push him away, but Dean put even more weight on him, making Sam hiss in pain. 

“I’m being ridiculous?” He replied, before moving his free hands on his brother’s thigh, caressing him slowly, which earned him a small moan. “So, he wasn’t touching you like that?” 

“N-No,” 

“And he wasn’t talking this close to you either, I guess?” His face was so close to Sam’s that they could share a breath, and he felt his breathing becoming erratic. He pushed Sam against the wall again, enough to cause a slight pain “Answer me!” 

“Yes! Yes, he was.” He dropped his eyes to the ground, not daring looking at Dean. 

“And you like that.” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

Dean forced his leg between Sam’s, his brother’s hard on pressing against him. His hand moved from Sam’s thigh to his hair, he curled his fingers gently. 

“So, you weren’t flirting with him?” He asked again, daring his brother to lie to his face. 

“I…” 

“It’s an easy question, Sammy. Were you, or not?” 

“Yes, I was.” 

Dean pulled the tuft of hair brutally, making Sam throw his head against the wall, a long moan escaping his lips. He put his mouth to San's neck, licking his sweet spot before biting on it. He felt his brother hands on him but couldn’t tell if he was trying to push him away or draw him closer. 

He moved his mouth to Sam’s ear, licking his lobe. “Do you like that? Making me jealous, do you like that?” 

“Yes,” Sam whispered, one of his legs circling Dean’s waist, pushing their groins against each other. Dean was so hard that it was almost painful, and he knew that it was worse for his brother, who was probably hard since they entered the bar. 

“Why?” 

“I… I don’t know” 

“I think you know.” He slips his hand inside Sam pants, where he could feel precum already coming out. “Think you love how made it makes me, how hard I claim you after. Everything to get your brother's affection, am I right?” 

Sam nodded fanatically, moving his hips as far as he could, trying to gain some friction. Dean took his hand off, ignoring his brother's groan, and started to take his brother’s belt off. 

“Bend over the trash.” 

Sam looked at the trash next to them, not really convinced. It was way too dirty for him, and the smells won’t do any favors to their activities. But he couldn’t say anything because Dean was already pushing him on it, pulling his pant off at the same time. One of his hands was on his neck, forcing him down, while the other was caressing his ass. 

“Do you think he would have do that? Bend you over like that?” He heard the sound of lube before feeling one of Dean’s finger pressing against his hole. “Or do you think he would have been disgusted to see that you were already lubed? Still all wet from your brother fucking you this morning.” 

One finger became two, and Sam let out a long moan, trying to rock himself on his brother’s hand. Suddenly, a hard hand come crashing on his right check, making him hiss in pain. 

“Don’t. You don’t move. I’m giving, you’re taking. Are we good?” 

“Y-Yeah.” 

The fingers were gone, and he heard more lube before feeling his brother’s cock at his entrance, ready to get in. 

“You’re ready?” Dean asked, his voice showing a little worry, all anger gone. Sam couldn’t help but smile. He was so lucky to have Dean, to have someone who could understand him so much, without him needing to say anything. 

“Yeah, I’m good Dean.” 

As soon as he finished his sentence, Dean was inside of him in one hard push, and he had to catch the trash with his full hands not to fall. 

Dean didn’t waste any time, going immediately with hard fast thrusts, and even if he was trying to be as quiet as possible, Sam couldn’t help but scream out every time his brother hit his prostate. 

“You’re such a slut!” Dean laughed, his hand pulling Sam’s hair. “Listen to your screams. Can’t even stay quiet, can you?” 

“God, Dean.” His brother stopped his thrusts for a moment, pushing himself even deeper inside of him so he could kiss him, his tongue all but fucking his mouth. 

He then gave one hard thrust, making Sam yelled in surprise, before going back to his rhythm. 

“Think he would have made you yell like that Sammy?”

“N-No.” Sam said, forehead against the trash. “You Dean, only you can do that.” 

“Damn right.” 

Dean hands were on hips, his fingers bruising his skin, and Sam became ever harder when he thought about it. He will have his brother’s marks on him for several days, and he was damned if there was anything better than that. 

His cock was painfully hard now, trapped between his body and the trash, making it impossible for him to reach it.

“Think you can come only from my cock?” 

He took some time to think about it. They’ve done that multiples times already, but in different situations, and he wasn’t sure if he was capable of it. 

“You can say no.” Dean told him, his thrust gentler, one of his hands resting affectionally under Sam’s plaid, on his back. 

“Yeah. Do it.”

Dean dropped a kiss on the back of his neck before starting to fuck him again, not missing his prostate even once. Sam was panting hard and he could feel his orgasm building. 

“Who owns you Sammy?” Dean asked, his hand hitting Sam’s ass firmly, turning his skin red. 

“You!” He yelled, biting his lips to stay as quiet as he could “No one but yours Dean.” 

His whole-body started shaking, and he came without a hand on him, collapsing completely on the trash. Dean fucked him through his orgasm before coming inside him, his head dropping on his back. 

“God,” Dean whispered, breathing hard. 

“Yeah,” 

They stay like that for a couple of minutes, until they heard the sound of the bar’s door. They didn’t have time to move before the bartender was in front of him, a plastic bag in his hand.

“Hey, you, get out of here!” He yelled, throwing the bag toward them. 

“Sorry,” Sam gabbled, his whole face red. 

“Just… Get a room next time. Jesus,” The man gave them a disgusted look before closing the door. 

Dean burst into laughter, his now soft dick still inside of Sam, making him hiss. 

“Not funny.” Sam groans, covering his face with his hands.

“Freaking funny, yeah.”

Sam rolled his eyes but couldn’t help to smile at his brother laugh.

“Hey, do you have something to… Clean up with?” 

“I… Yeah. In my jacket.” 

He moved his hand to his pocket and pulled a plug out of it. It was the smallest one they own, and the only one that fits his pocket. He blushes again when he saw the smile on his brother’s face. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought that, it was ridiculous, and now Dean will tease him until the end of his life. 

“I thought you would like it,” He tried to justify himself 

“No, I do Sammy, I swear. I… Shit, you’re amazing you know that?” 

He bends over and dropped a kiss on Sam’s lips before pushing the plug inside of him. 

“Guess the night just got started,” Dean said while pulling his pants up. 

Sam smiled before they started walking back to the impala, both of them trying their best to ignore the feeling of come in their pants. The air was cold, and Sam shivers a little before Dean throws an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“You know, I got you the start trek collection for your Christmas last year.”

“I know,” Sam winked to his brother before kissing his cheek.


End file.
